I'm With You
by theartsofseduction
Summary: A songfic based on "I'm With You." Light keeps ending up lost and needs help finding his way home. A mysterious boy always appears to help him, and Light instinctively trusts him.


The song used in this is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. Though I originally thought this would be a good idea, I realized I couldn't write song fictions when I got far enough into it. xD; I hope you like it anyway.

_Italicized _writing is literally the song's lyrics.

**Bold** writing is the lyrics being spoken by a character in the story.

* * *

_"I'm standing on the bridge. I'm waiting in the dark. I thought that you'd be here… by now."_

A silhouette stretched across the bridge's length as the rain came down mercilessly on the boy. He grabbed the edge of the bridge, staring over into the black waters that he stood above. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around him, lacking an umbrella.

_"There's nothing but the rain. No footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound."_

He shivered and closed his eyes, pretending that he wasn't alone. That he was safe and warm at home with his family. He was lost, left alone in the dark in the middle of the night. "Help…" he spoke.

_"Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life…"_

The golden-haired ten-year-old began to sit on the ground. He looked up at the sky, raindrops falling onto his skin like tears from the clouds. He shivered once more. Even his thoughts began to stop going…

_"Won't you… take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I… I'm with you."_

He looked up. His eyes were glued to this figure in front of him as he shielded him from the rain. It was a teenager not much older than he… Light stretched his hand out towards the mysterious figure before him and grabbed his pale-white outstretched hand. "You're safe now."

_"I'm with you. Mmm…"_

The same boy is stuck in a crowd of thousands of people. He yells for help from his parents. "Light?!" he hears them call, but cannot answer back. He cannot search for them, for every movement is shoving him farther and farther away from their voices.

_"I'm looking for a place. I'm searching for a face… Is anybody here I know?"_

The golden-haired boy called for his parents once more, only to be silenced by the rising uproar of pointless chatter. He leaned against the wall and looked out into the crowd. Hopelessness entered him again.

_"'Cause nothing's going right. And everything's a mess… And no one likes to be alone."_

"**Isn't anyone trying to find me**…? **Won't somebody come take me home**…?"

Light shivered as he spoke to passersby. He felt his heart sink when he couldn't even hear his parents' calls anymore. There was a cold gust of wind as the people past him on the busy streets.

_"It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you… take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I… I'm with you. I'm with you… Yeah, yeah."_

A hand met the small boy's shoulder as he stayed against the wall to further himself from being hurt. When he looked up he saw a familiar face, but couldn't remember where he had seen him. Black hair… dark eyes… pale white skin…

_"Oooh! Why is everything so confusing?! Maybe I'm just out of my miiiind! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeeeeeeeah."_

Light walked up to the door of an unknown house. He knocked on the door, feeling comfortable with this unfamiliar, yet strangely known house. His eyes stared up expectantly at the door.

_"It's a damn cold night… Trying to figure out this life…"_

The small boy looked down at his feet when no one answered. He bit his lip and felt his hopes begin to crack. Why did he feel that this house was so special?

_"Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new?"_

The door swung open to reveal the boy who had saved him on multiple different occasions. The black haired boy seemed genuinely surprised to see this child before him at his house…

"**I don't know who you are but… I… I'm with you**..." Light whispered as a soft breeze brushed through his hair. He looked up at the older boy, his confidence rising. "**I'm with you**. **Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but… I… I'm with you**."

_"I'm with yooooou!"_

The pale boy smiled somewhat, it was small, but visible. He held out his hand and spoke his name softly in Light's ear.

"**Take me by the hand… take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**." Light whispered again.

Softly spoken Light looked up, and heard Lawliet whisper in return, "**I'm with you**."

_"I'm with you."_

Light's eyes fluttered open as he lay in his bed. His eyes stared at the white ceiling above him. He placed his hand over his heart. He was eighteen, not ten. He smiled to himself. He would know the boy when he met him.


End file.
